Just A Tool
by Jolly Piplups
Summary: A Furret, gullible enough to get entangled in his deceiving trainer's lies, is enlightened by a stranger with enough guts to stand up to what's true. Oneshot, First Fanfiction


Authors Note: Hello! If you are reading this… THANK YOU! This is my very first fanfic, so give me some slack. I have to thank Mysterious Lynx for beta reading this. If you like Harvest Moon, she's on my favorite authors list! I edited this alot, so I hope you like it. Okay so… read. Now.

* * *

><p>I always thought I was a special Pokemon. A powerhouse. The 'secret weapon'. All things referred to me by my Trainer.<p>

But Trainers can be very deceiving.

I was captured as a newly hatched Sentret. Trainer raised me how all Pokemon should be raised; like royalty. Together we destroyed everyone in our way, with some help from the others. But none could compare to me, according to Trainer.

Ugh, how ignorant I had been.

Ok, lets not leave you in the dust. Hmmm… we'll start when I first met that girl. She had challenged us in Ecruteak City and I was called out against an asleep Starmie. Back then, when I was called out, that meant the battle was getting serious, according to Trainer. He ordered me to use a 'Surf' attack and tended to his medicine compartment, like he always did in every battle I was in.

Anyway , about halfway during the battle, our opponent suddenly called timeout and walked across the battlefield towards us.

"What's going on?" Trainer asked, a bit ticked off with the sudden interruption.

"'What's going on?' Your Furret hasn't been doing anything this entire battle! My Starmie is killing you out their!" the opponent replied.

"And? My powerhouse-" He winked at me when he said that-"can take a hit."

"Oh yeah? And what was _so_ important that your Pokemon's health was immediately belittled?"

"Furrets health is important to me!" he snapped. "I just needed to tend to my weak team who needed some Full Restores. What's it to you?"

"Your just using your Furret to stall so you could heal your other team!" She paused, then proceeded by taking out one of those magic boxes all trainers carry and pointed it at me. "Aha! Just as I suspected. It doesn't even know any real moves, just Hidden Machines. Probably to make your training easier. Your using your Furret as a tool."

"I am not a tool!" I cut in, my translator adjusting to my sudden shout of anger. Trainer had to recall me to my respective Pokeball, before things got ugly. The match was forfeited, and that evening we decided to head to Mt. Mortar, just east of Ecruteak.

As we were trekking along Route 42, the Exeggutor started making small talk.

"So I heard there was some trouble in our latest battle?" he inquired.

"Yeah, our opponent forfeited the match after Furret was called out." my teammate Xatu replied, eyeing me blamefully.

"Yes, all true. She kept babbling about how Trainer 'treats me like a tool' and how he only uses me for my Hidden Machines. Can you believe that?"

They were giggling a lot after that.

It was getting late, so camp was set up. The Rapidash started the fire. The Xatu made the tents. And I cleared the path with Cut. So what if it was a Hidden Machine? Doesn't mean I'm a tool. It could be pretty powerful when it has to be…

* * *

><p>"Wake up…Come on! Wake up!"<p>

It felt like just a couple of minutes ago I had fallen into deep sleep. I looked up sleepily and found myself in the middle of the woods, though it was kinda hard to tell with just the moon as illumination. No one in sight.

Except my former opponent.

"W-What are you doing here? Where did you come from? How did you get me here! Once Trainer finds out he's gonna-"

"Shhhh! Do you _want_ to wake up the Rattata? Oh, and your 'Trainer' is miles from here, so don't even think about running. Besides, I have your Poke Ball." she said smugly, waving it for proof.

"You… kidnapped me!"

"More like rescued you. From him. You know he's only using you for his own gain."

"Your just jealous 'cause I'm super strong and your team isn't."

"No, I'm not. Has your Trainer ever really battled with you? With all your moves and everything?"

"Trainer says I'm too powerful and my teammates need to catch up."

"Does he use you all the time to move rocks and to surf across water?"

"…Yes. But that only makes me a better Pokemon, according to Trainer."

"And you actually believe that! Your so gullible!" She sighed and pinched her nose. "Tell you what, I'll take you with me and we can find you-"

"Oh, so that's it. You just want me for your miserable team!"

"No! That's not what I meant-"

"I'm staying with Trainer! You can't make me leave!"

"Your just going to end up hurt and a slave to that creep!"

"I'm staying with Trainer even if I'm a tool!" And with that, I snatched my ball out of her hand and sprinted back to camp.

* * *

><p>It was sunrise by the time I found my way back. Trainer and the team were already packed and ready to go.<p>

"Oh, their you are Furret. I need you to surf us to the entrance of Mt. Mortar." my Trainer commanded.

"Um, yes, Trainer…" That lady's words echoed in my head.

Your using your Furret as a tool.

Doing errands for Trainer had always made me feel special. Or at least the way he treated it did.

"Furret, come on! We need to get going!" Trainer scorned.

"Yes, sorry, Trainer…" I hopped into the river and started towards the mountain. All those things that lady said… they were true. Trainer had excuses though, right? But that's all they were, excuses.

"Smash those boulders with Rock Smash" Trainer commanded once more.

I did as told, but it turned out to be a bunch of Graveller in disguise. I eventually took them out with Surf.

Strength…

Rock Smash…

Strength…

Rock Smash…

Is this what I am? Just a tool to break rocks? Too many questions… I needed to know.

Almost out of the mountain, we came upon a small river leading to an equally small waterfall. To get out of Mt. Mortar, we had to cross it.

"You know what to do," he said.

"Yes, Trainer,"I said, swimming down the river. It was just a little ways farther to the other side, leading to the exit. I took a different route.

"Furret, what are you doing? The exit is over there. Your heading for the waterfall-"

"Am I a tool? Are you just using me?" I asked abruptly.

He looked taken aback.

"Furret, you're my powerhouse, remember?" He said.

"How come you never use me? How come you always make me smash stuff and move things?"

"We talked about this. The others aren't at your level yet. They need to catch up." The waterfall was fast approaching. "and the Hidden Machines thing? That's what makes you so special." Excuses?

"And when you _do _use me, you always heal the team or-"

"Is this about that battle yesterday? Look, I know I wasn't paying attention as much as I should have been, but the team really did need some Full Restores. And you know what you did? You stuck it out, like a _real_ Pokemon. That's what makes you my favorite."

His favorite? Was I really his favorite? The waterfall was right there, but I turned back. That was a relief.

I looked at him with a smile, and he smiled back. But something was off. That smile… it kinda looked like…

A smirk.

Suddenly, without thinking, I charged full speed towards that waterfall.

"Furret, turn back NOW!" my Trainer demanded.

"I'm a tool! Your just using me! You're a liar!" The waterfall was right their in front of us. With all my strength I pushed him off my back, sending him tumbling down the roaring water. But in the process he grabbed my neck! Soon we were both dangling off a waterfall with just my paws to support our combined weight. Good thing I had Strength.

"Furret, pull me up, NOW!' Trainer screamed.

"No, you're a terrible Trainer who only uses me for your own gain!"

"Furret, pull me up and I promise I'll teach you new moves! Strong and powerful ones!"

"No, this has gone on far enough!" I tried to shake him off, but his grip was too tight. Not to mention I would fall off too…

"Furret, pull me up now or I will kill you!"

Suddenly, it was quiet. Or as quiet as it can get dangling off a waterfall.

Reluctantly, I pulled him up.

"Good." He said, swimming towards shore."Now you will listen to me, and you will listen to me well. If you ever try a stunt like that again, you will _never_ battle again. Now try to at least act like a useful Pokemon and take us out of here."

Mt. Mortar was cleared without a word. So I was just a tool then… I had a longing for the girl from the night before. This wasn't supposed to happen. Trainers were supposed unleash our true potential. I was just a tool…

"Furret, Cut, now." he commanded.

…No. I could start a new life. With a new team and a new Trainer. I could find that girl. But_ he_ was in the way…

"Furret, use Cut!"

My own words flashed in my head.

Cut can be pretty powerful when it has to be…

"Furret, if you don't listen you know what's gonna happen!"

I smirked this time, thinking of what I was about to do. I turned and faced my Trainer.

"Furret." He said, a little bit of nervousness showing on his once-dictatorial face. "What are you doing?"

"You will command me no longer,"

Yes, Cut can be very powerful when it has to be.

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Okay so if you made it this far, then Congrats! You read through my horrible(or amazing, depending on your opinion) fanfiction! Once again I have to thank Mysterious Lynx for beta reading and helping me. And, if you wanna, you can review! Tell me what I really need to improve on and grammatical mistakes and what I'm good at. I would really appreciate it. Thanks! Bye!<p> 


End file.
